someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
A Weed that Grows on Every Soil
A Weed that Grows on Every Soil is a side quest in New Vegas Bounties II. Description The NCR is offering a bounty of 500 caps for the capture of Adam Rzeznik. He is wanted for conducting slavery and human trafficking. He was last sighted near Wolfhorn Ranch. He is to be considered armed and dangerous, and should only be pursued by armed professionals. To collect the bounty, submit Adam Rzeznik or proof of his death to Captain Larry Scull at the Boulder City Jail. Detailed walkthrough Read the poster at Ranger Station Charlie, head to the Wolfhorn Ranch and you will be confronted by a prospector named Nestor, whom is aware of the NCR trying to find the slaver Rzeznik, being that he knew Steven Randall and is aware of who you are, he gives you the location of Rzeznik, who he extremely hates for being a slaver due to slavers capturing his wife twenty years ago, he works in a bunker right underneath the overpass. Go to the underpass and enter the easily noticeable bunker, you will immediately be greeted by a guard who will question your presence, you will need a Speech skill of 40 to get past, if not then he will call out your lie and you will have no choice but to fight through the area and kill Rzeznik and take his finger. If you successfully pass the Speech check, you will be guided to Rzeznik's office which is the first room on the right, once there he will greet you and ask you to take a seat and even offers you some coffee, engage in a conversation with him and he will ask what your business is. Before taking charge on the bounty, you can question him a little about his background, which he reveals that grew up in The Den and lived a youth with the Jackals. Also if you have karma less than -100 you can tell him you're impressed with his work and can question how he is able to achieve everything, which will make him give up some valuable information that you can note about slaves for later. If you have more than -100 however, you can question how is able to live with himself doing what he is doing, it will blow your cover and everyone will turn hostile, forcing you to kill Rzeznik. At this point, you have several options to handle the bounty: *You can choose to tell him that the bounty is available and kill him to take his finger for 150 caps. *You can tell him that you're a bounty hunter and you're going to bring him in, he will halt you there and in turn informs you that he has had previous bounty hunters coming in for the same kind of deal in the past and has had an offer for each one, which he is willing to offer you as well. At this point you have several options: **With a Speech check of 90, you can convince him that eventually the NCR or any other bounty hunter will come along and kill him, so he should take his prison time and start a new life when it is over, he will reveal that he has been worried that eventually a slave or guard will eventually take him down, he accepts the collar and leaves off. If you have less than 90 Speech, you can try to tell him that it is smart to turn himself in because someone will eventually take him out, however he will blank out your claim as he has past experience. **With a Melee Weapons skill of 90, you can threaten to cut him into pieces and send them to the NCR, this will frighten him into taking the collar and leaves off to turn himself in. If you have less than 90 Melee Weapons, you can threaten him to put on the collar or you will cut off his face, he will become angry and advises you not to threaten someone who has a gun with a knife as that is not tactical. **You can choose to hear out his deal, his offer is that he will give you double the amount of bringing him in alive; 1000 caps, if you just walk off and forget you ever spoke to him. You can accept his deal which you will lose karma for and a completion of the quest. If you have a Barter skill of 80, you can get him to give you 2000 caps instead, which you will still lose karma for and a completion of the quest. If you have less than 80 Barter though, you can try to get him to give you 5000 caps, but he will heavily refuse, leaving you with no other choice but to kill him or take the bribe. Once the situation is handled, take note of the note on Rzeznik's desk titled Final Purchase which is from Red Bear. The slaves are still locked up in the other room, which you can unlock with an average lockpick skill of 50, if not, Rzeznik should've had a key on him that can unlock the cage, freeing the prisoners will grant you karma. Once you are done, go to Larry and submit the bounty, you'll get 150 caps for his finger, or 500 caps if he turned himself in. Either way, the quest will complete. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests